Forum:+1-2 find rare weapons mod?
So my cousin and I are playing as sirens, we have mods with +2 find rare items. My dad has a hunter build and i noticed on the wiki that a hunter mod has a +1-2 find rare weapon effect. We have farmed crawmerax and the armory around 200+ times combined and I have yet to see a hunter mod with this effect, does anyone have one? I would like to know that they actually are real and not something I keep farming for if it's not real. The scavenger mod for hunters can have +1 or 2 find rare items. I have one on my hunter. It definitely is rare though. I have seen a few but the one I'm using I found late PT 1. What I want to find is the supposedly "real" +3 find rare items. To my knowledge that one is just a rumor. Good hunting Hellz Lips 21:36, March 24, 2010 (UTC)\ +2 Team Find Rare Items is definitely real for the Hunter Scavenger class mods, but I'm also looking for the "supposedly real +3 Team Find Rare Items" class mod that Hellz Lips is talking about. I think it's probably just rumor, but it'd be nice if it were real, hahah. - K1ng 21:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Right, we have the +2 find rare items for him, but if you look in items, then class mods on the wiki in effect 3 category it says there's a chance to get one specifically for find rare weapons. I was just reading mordecai's page, and I wouldve swore it listed under class mods scavenger had a +1-3 find rare items, but now it just says to two. maybe it was a rumor started before modded guns got patched, "the dark times" but it also lists now that the survivor mod can have a + to find rare items. I need to get me one of those, I would much prefer the health regen with higher rare item chance than getting three extra guns dropped from crawmerax. The quick health regen shields just arent high enough capacity. Maybe they slightly altered the class mod parts in the last patch? Hellz Lips 21:49, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I remember seeing the +3 Team Find Rare Items in one of the class mod sections, don't remember for who, either Mordecai or Lilith, obviously. The closest thing I've seen to what you're talking about, Hellz, is a Survivor class mod that has health regeneration and + Team Scavenge Extra Items. I've never seen a class mod with health regen and + Team Find RARE Items. I've also never seen a class mod say + Team Find Rare WEAPONS, specifically, rather than just items. I'm also pretty sure somebody edited the wiki and made it say find rare weapons even though it should be items. Not sure why someone would do that because it's flat out wrong, but yeah... - K1ng 01:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I hear ya, but again, I would love a survivor mod with +2 find rare items. it would be the perfect team support a hunter could provide to a co-op matchHellz Lips 02:33, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know what you mean, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't exist. Only + Team Scavenge Extra Items exists as far as I know within the Survivor class mods. - K1ng 03:31, March 25, 2010 ( There are hunter mods with + find rare items, but on wiki its does says find rare weapons, its the survivor mod, the scavenger mod gives +find rare items We are aware there are hunter mods with '+ Team Find Rare Items', it's '+ Team Find Rare WEAPONS' that I'm questioning because it does not exist and whoever edited the wiki was confused, apparently. Survivor mods, again, as far as I have EVER seen in Borderlands NEVER offer '+ Team Find Rare Items', they have '+ Team Scavenge EXTRA Items'. Whoever posted the above comment, I'm not sure 100% on what you were trying to say, but what I get from it, are all things that have been stated previously... Unless you're trying to say you have a survivor class mod with + Team Find RARE Items, or any class mod with a "+ find rare weapons", then don't worry about it. Again though, pretty sure just whoever edited the wiki for some reason wrote "weapons" instead of "items". I already fixed the Class Mods article, but someone still needs to prove that Survivor class mods can have '+ Team Find Rare Items' if that's indeed what they're attempting to say. - K1ng 04:42, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ya, what im trying to say is I found a +find rare items mod for a hunter, I gave this mod to my dad because he has a hunter build (Im a siren), im very new to editing wikis so ill do my best to get a picture and name of this mod and post it on here. These whole reason I wanted to know if a +find rare weapon mod as apposed to item mod was even correct is beacuse it makes me think if you have a find weapon vs find item mod you would have a greater chance to find pearls. Also sorry for not posting name like other posts in here, I don't know how. Wait, so did you mean to you say found a "+ find rare WEAPONS" mod for a hunter that you gave to your dad? Or are you just saying that you WANT a "+find rare weapons" class mod? We're already aware that class mods exist with "+ Team Find Rare Items", it's "+ (Team?) Find Rare WEAPONS" that is in question. I've played Borderlands enough to know that if a "+ Find Rare Weapons" mod exists, it's impossible to get a hold of without a mod, if it's even possible that way. Also, if there was one, it wouldn't necessarily raise the chance for pearls because there are also pearl shields. It's fine, if anything just put like "- Name" at the end so we know who you are. Otherwise yo ucan figure out how to make the "Signature" tag on your own. - K1ng 06:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I was saying I wanted a find rare weapons mod if they exist, I have found a rare item mod for hunter as we all know does exist. Im a veteran to Borderlands, easily a couple hundred hours put in, but new to to the wiki so when I saw, wether its correct or not, that there was possibly a mod to find rare weapons as apposed to items, I thought I would investigate. Ya the only pearl Ive found so far is the Alactrious Rose one, the shields not bad, I would just like to increase my odds of finding a pearl weapon but it seems like we are all thinking the +find rare weapon thing is incorrect. Just gotta keep farming crawmerax =) lucky farming! - Go Vikings!- Yeah it was definitely just a typo, I corrected it the day you mentioned it. No such thing, sorry. - K1ng 18:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I do believe I saw a scavenger class mod with +4 find rare items however I sold it straight away because I didn't have a hunter at the time, and by the time someone answered my question "has anybody seen a +4 rare items?" the shop's buyback had reset, it might not exist and it could be +4 scavenge extra items or I could be imagining it but I'll still be looking for another just in case (XBL) Zuphix 19:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) What you saw had to have been "+4 Team Scavenge Extra Items", as you said. There is no higher than "+2 Team Find Rare Items", even though in the past it was mentioned that there was possibility of a '+3'. It was never proven, and I'm not sure who made the statement originally by putting it into the class mods page, but it was either wrong, or only possible with modding. '+2 Team Find Rare Items' is also the highest possible for Sirens, the same as Hunters. - K1ng 19:09, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you K1ng for clearing that up, I would have spent days looking for it haha! That would be kinda cool to add something like that in DLC 4 huh, like a magic find type mod, atleast one thats a bit better than just +2 find rare items. -Go Vikings!- I have a +3 find rare items mod. I found it in the armory. When I get some money (in real life, not BL money) I will upgrade my Xbox account and will be willing to dupe it for anyone in trade for some decent weapons. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) And yes, i double checked; it isnt scavenge extra items. no it isn't modded, I don't hack and i haven't played online with anyone since well before I downloaded Knoxx. If you're serious then that's awesome! I've NEVER seen a class mod with +3 Team Find Rare Items... I've always kept my eye out, but no luck. Feel free to add me on 360. Also; hurry up and get Live and dupe that thing for me, hahah. - K1ng 05:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC) How about a pic? 38.104.201.198 June 11, 2010 (UTC) Strange that since this was last commented on over 2 months ago, no proof of anything higher than +2 has been provided. Having some experience with constructing items via WT, I've been unable to create anything legit that's higher than +2. -- MeMadeIt 15:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) @Hellz Lips I'm pretty sure there is no Survivor Mod with Find Rare Items, however I do believe there is Scavenger Mods with Health Regen on them. - Anon Here and anon delivers.